youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
F**k tha World
F**k tha World is the 8th th song off Tha Block Is Hot by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Look, look, look A young nigga screaming fuck the world and let 'em die Behind tints, tryna' duck the world and smoking rie Got my bandanna 'round my head and pants to my feet And got my eyes fire red and glock on my seat I'm tryna' stay under intoxication 'Cause I lost my father, and got a daughter, plus I'm on probation I'm drinking liquor like it's water, getting pissy drunk And staying away from them lil' broads that trying to give me some I keep a chopper in the trunk and my heat on my wasteline Ducking the law, 'cause I ain't tryna' do no fed time Sometimes I just wish I could be away But I gotta take care of reginae and keep macita straight So I just maintain the struggle and I keep trying But how can I when my closest people keep dyin' I ain't lying that the law tryna' bust my clique But I scream fuck the world man, I'm too young for this 2x Look, I don't curse, but in this verse man, fuck the world I lost my father to a gun and made a little girl And I'm still thuggin' wit' my niggas tryna' keep it real And I'm still doing for my mother and I'm payin' bills Give me a cigarette, my nerves bad The feds said they heard that I know where them birds at And my old lady say she saw me with anotha brizzah And some a the boys shot up my block so now I gotta kill 'em And teachers keep tellin' my momma that I'm gettin' worse And now she tripping talking 'bout I need to be in church And my lil' girl whole family tryna' lie in court Tryna' put me, a child, on child support And my own family deny me of what I do 'cause I'm a 'thug and stuff' Plus, my niggas keep falling to them drugs and stuff That dope got these niggas melting away Man they got clowns right around me, killing they self everyday We keep fighting but they so strong I know it's hard but don't give up baby hold on Just keep ya fate, count blessings, and wodie keep ya trust And grab ya nuts and let 'em know that we don't give a fuck We don't give a fuck Hook I mean the world just ain't gon' never change So I just keep my head up and my nuts, let 'em hang Dawg I swear it's very rough out here for the youngstas Like everybody against me 'cause I'm a young thug Dear rabbit, why they have to kill rabbit? But I'ma keep you alive, nigga, I'm lil' rabbit That's why this lil' nigga be bugging like it's no tomorrow I only can depend on macita and c-m-r I try my best to make it through the night and live today But I'm upset so I'm steady wipin' tears away And police got me under surveillance when and wherever Wrecking they brains, tryna' figure where I'm getting that cheddar I tell my family just leave me a-damn-lone I can handle all a my business, this lil' man grown But I try to forget about it and just stand strong But if everything was cool I wouldn't write this damn song Fuck the world 3x